Marshmallow
by katdvs
Summary: Farkle doesn't like Marshmallow in his hot chocolate that Zay makes him.


_**Author Note: Ooh another one shot yay! Again this is from the list of prompts on tumblr.**_

* * *

 **Marshmallow**

Zay held the large mug close to him, breathing in the sweet scent of chocolate and marshmallows as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

It was Saturday afternoon and he had the house to himself. His parents were out shopping, his brother out with his girlfriend, his sister off on a playdate with a friend. That meant he had the house all to himself, the pink Christmas tree that his Mother loved maybe more than her family was lit and glowing bright in the corner and he had the TV set to Hallmark.

Sure his friends knew of his love of Celine Dion and that _The Notebook_ was his favorite movie, but if they ever discovered his love of the super saccharine movies starring Dean Cain, Lacey Chabert, and any number of stars. He would surely never live it down, he could already hear the jokes that Maya would make.

Just as he was settling in for his absolute favorite, the train wreck of a movie that not only starred Mariah Carey but was also directed by her did someone knock on the door.

Gently he put the mug down before going to answer the door, finding Farkle on the other side, "Hey come on in, what's up man?"

"Smackle is out of town for a visit to her Aunt in New Jersey, so I thought I would see what you're up to."

Zay nodded as he closed the door, "Not much, just watching movies, drinking some hot chocolate, want one, I got Mama Babs' recipe, it's killer."

"Yeah that would be great." Farkle went with him to the kitchen watching as Zay prepared a large mug of the sweet beverage, "No marshmallow please." He called out as was opening the bag.

"What, no marshmallow are you serious Farkle?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of them."

Zay stared at his friend, _"How can you not like having marshmallows in hot chocolate._ "

Farkle was taken back as he Zay stared at him as though he were a two headed monster, "I just don't like them, it makes it too sweet for my taste."

Zay shook his head and handed Farkle the mug, "You're missing out."

"If you say so" Farkle took a sip of the hot drink, "God that's so good."

"Mama Babs always does good." Zay chuckled as he moved into the living room.

Farkle stared at the television, "What the hell is this?"

"The greatest hot mess you'll ever see."

"Is that Mariah Carey?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be the same age as Lacey Chabert."

Farkle stared at Zay, "Haha very funny Zay."

"No really." Zay picked up his own mug of hot chocolate and took a slow satisfying sip before he joined Farkle on the couch.

When the movie was over Farkle turned to Zay, "This made absolutely no sense, what was this mess?"

"A total train wreck, but it's so much fun to watch." Zay chuckled as he felt an intensity of Farkle's stare.

"I guess so, are all these movies this weird?" Farkle wasn't sure when he moved closer to Zay.

"No that is probably the oddest one, I mean some are bad, but a lot are just sweet, predictable, like you know in the last twenty minutes our guy and gal are going to have that last misunderstanding before they finally get together in the last five minutes."

Farkle was surprised by the way Zay lit up as he spoke, but he was even more surprised by the knot growing in his stomach or the spark he felt when Zay touched his hand and quickly pulled away.

Zay was sure he'd felt something and that Farkle had felt it to. He could lie to himself and say he hadn't been curious and right now that curiosity was bubbling up into courage, and before he could talk himself out of it he kissed Farkle.

Farkle's body surged with energy like he'd never felt before as he returned the kiss, his hand finding a spot at the back of Zay's head as he kept him close.

Zay pulled away, his heart beating as he knew that things had just changed, they could never go back to the way things were.

Farkle didn't speak he just searched Zay's eyes before kissing him again quickly, with an intensity he'd never used with Smackle, an intensity that had never occurred to him to use before he pulled back afraid of what he was feeling, "So Marshmallows huh, they do add a nice sweetness."

Zay nodded, "That they do."

Farkle's thumb ran over Zay's lips, "I don't know what this is."

"It feels good for you right?" He didn't know how much he needed it to feel good for him as well.

Farkle smiled, "Yeah, really good."

Zay felt a smile across his lips before they crashed with Farkle's again, whatever this moment was he was going to enjoy it and not worry about later, at least not for now.

Nothing Farkle had experienced felt this good, he would worry about its meaning now, all he could think about was the sweetness of Zay's lips on his and the pulse of energy through his body.


End file.
